IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate
April 8, 2014 Janella Salvador, Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Dingdong Dantes and Cristine Reyes and Jake Cuenca stars a primetime three PrimeTastik seryes of IBC. While other networks launched new shows that air every night on prime time as IBC presents shows that airing the daily primetime teleserye fare. Kapinoy superstars like Janella Salvador, Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Dingdong Dantes, and Cristine Reyes and Jake Cuenca share thedistinction of the stars of IBC's daily 3 primetime teleseryes known as the network's new primetime block PrimeTastik began airing its original prime-time successful drama series. The biggest names and faces who share the distinction of starrign IBC's high-rating primetime dramas. Janella stars in phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Claudine, Dingdong and Raymart are the main star of the primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love an Cristine and Jake has the job of starring the dramedy kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love, pitting the sequestered TV network head-to-head against the other giant networks is the many fans capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers. Janella Salvador leads the character as Janella Bernardo in Janella in Wonderland A phenomenal teen star princess Janella Salvador, the Filipina teen actress and a teen student with her mother Jenine Desiderio, Janella got the surprise of her own project of IBC when she was offered the job of top-billed by the hottest primetime hit mermaid fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. The popular and trend-setting fantasy drama series about the ordinary girl, a rich young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea follows the journey of a young mermaid, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. A teen actress who also in her first leading role for the mermaid tale princess as Janella Bernardo, a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny.Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of seaworld kingdom continues to capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers nationwide with a fantasy, adventure, mermaid and love stories, cast, locations and musical score to feel the magic of swimming in the summer splashthat the viewers continues to follow the mermaid and swimming adventures of Janella Bernardo every night. Also putting some princess on her mermaid is being called the Primetime Princess knows that the glitz and glamour of showbiz in friends forever in a compelling story of destiny, adventure, discover, magic, passion, and the lengths we all go to for true love and fall in love again. TV viewers alike the love story, fantasy, memaid,adventure and romance, casting, cinematography, musical scoring, and production design of IBC’s top-rating mermaid tale fantaserye. Janella in Wonderland seen at 7:30 to 8 p.m., Monday, Tuesday and Thursday right after the network's primetime high-rating newscast Express Balita on IBC. Salvador is now hailed as the country's newest fantaserye princess and the phenomenal teen star princess of primetime TV introducing a mermaid character to the Filipino audience. It's pilot and charming superstars captured it to the status it currently holds in the Pinoy fantasy lovers' hearts. Salvador's leading young men like Freddie Gutierrez (Freddie Agustin), Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred) and Michael Martinez (Eric Bautista) for the popular love team fans of FredNella (Freddie and Janella), MarNella (Marlo and Janella) and MicNella (Michael and Janella) while taping her new episodes of the phenomenal hit fantaserye. Directed by the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, it also boost an exciting and refreshing cast such as Andrei Felix, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Bettina Carlos, Alfred Vargas, Aldred Nasayao, Meil Cuneta, KC Montero, Paolo Serrano, Matt Edwards, Nathan Barrera, Abby Bautista, Kat Alano, RJ Jimenez, Fretzie Bercede, Francis Magundayao, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Carlo Lazerna, Anne Discher, Donjeff Tejada, Sue Ramirez, Liza Soberano and Victor Anastacio with a special participation of Jenine Desideiro and Freddie Webb. Also the voices of Jerome Ponce as Dog Puppy, Nel Gomez as Janella's Pet Fish, Coleen Garcia as Lipstick Fish, Polo Ravales as Octopus, Jon Santos as Shrimp, Teejay Marquez as Jellyfish, Pia Magalona as Fisher, Juan Carlos Urquico as Porcupine Fish, Mario Maurer as Sea Lion, Louise Abuel as Zuma, Bobby Andrews as Tiger Fish, Elmo Magalona as Crab, Raven Villanueva as Sun Fish, Anton Revilla as Seal, Maybelyn dela Cruz as Chironex, Timothy Chan as Dreamfish, Josh Padilla as Remo, Chienna Filomeno as Whale Shark, CJ Navato as Squid, Ruben Gonzaga as Shark, Neil Coleta as Shell and Derrick Monasterio as Dragon Fish. Meanwhile, Janella in Wonderland as the No.1 fantaserye continues to perform in the ratings game garnered by the well-loved Kapinoy fantaserye. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Monday (April 7), the fantasy drama series is now of the top spot of the country’s top overall TV programs with 30.6% national TV rating, or 15 points higher than its rival ABS-CBN's Dyesebel and GMA's Kambal Sirena are in the same rivals of mermaid fanaseryes during primetime slot. Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Dingdong Dantes leads the powerhouse cast of the hottest primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love The world-renowned queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto (Sophie dela Cruz), the box-office action star-turned into the primetime star man Raymart Santiago (Roel Veneration) and the primetime king Dingdong Dantes (Richard Buenavista) as they played the roles of the main protagonists in the primetime TV hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love. Became the critical and commercial phenomenon with an original storyline consistent top-rating and fast-paced primetime drama series, the soap opera series in unique blend of melodrama, romance, suspense, action and thriller with a heart-warming plot that is fit for the whole family. The series is a comeback project for Claudine Barretto on IBC as the Kapinoy star. In her real life, a teen actress Julia Barretto on ABS-CBN as Kapamilya and Gretchen Barretto on GMA as Kapuso. When the soap operas to the serial drama fare, the star-studded dramas on primetime as follow-up to their soap operas, and come up with our teleserye series to compete with the other series being aired by the other networks. At an affordable price of P150, fans can relive the magic of the show that changed the viewing habit of primetime TV viewers will definitely make each episode worth watching every night. TV viewers and netizens alike praised the heart-warming story, powerhouse casting, cinematography, musical scoring, and production design of IBC’s top-rating teleserye. To make sure that the "buena mano" production will click with viewers and stand up to the established majors productions, it's boosting the series' star value with the stellar participation as IBC's first attempt to do a full length TV drama series is making big waves in the teleserye fanatics to prove once more that it can go head to head against its rivals in terms of quality drama with the soap opera format of the romantic melodrama in the fast-paced story with its romantic love and heart-warming story on kind of Filipino family values. Your Heart, My Love is seen on weeknights at 9:30 p.m. to 10 p.m. on IBC. Directed by the box-office director Wenn. V Deramas which reunited as Claudine's director, it offering while boosting a powerhouse cast are some of the respected names in the industry such as Cherry Pie Picache, action star Ronnie Ricketts, Ces Quesada, Ronaldo Valdez, Ian Veneracion, Juan Rodrigo, Princess Punzalan as Barbara Peres for evil aunt, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Steven Silva, Joyce Jimenez, the child star wonders are Bimby Yap, Jr. and Xyriel Manabat, Jaclyn Jose, Maui Taylor, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Tetchie Agbayani, Andi Manzano, introducing a Kapinoy hottest teen stars Nathan Lopez, Elisse Joson and Abigail Macapagal, Bojo Molina, Ramil Rodriguez, Cardo Versoza with a special participation of Cheska Garcia and Rommel Padilla. Your Heart, My Love proved to be a ratings winner remains to be the No.1 hit teleserye on primetime in the country believes that despite its new competition as it recently won in the ratings game over the rivals ABS-CBN and GMA’s drama program. Based on the data from Kantar Media covering urban and rural homes nationwide last Monday (April 7), garnered 31.8% national TV ratings, or almost 15 points higher than its rival teleseryes in The Legal Wife will also showing Angel Locsin and Rhadora X starring Jennylyn Mercado. Cristine Reyes and Jake Cuenca are the lead superstar in Crazy Little Thing Called Love The Kapinoy viewers once more at night to bring in another hit show based on the 2010 Thai film with a same title, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, a popular kilig-romantic teleserye co-produced by Viva Films and IBC. Upon the request of advertisers in place TV ads intend to engage channels 2 and 7 in areas where they're strong like producing teleseryes involving hundreds of millions of pesos. The series broadcast on IBC, produced by Viva Television and worldwide on Global IBC. The story depicts love in the eye of young people who first experience it and how it affects their lives and their inspirations. The hit primetime seryes Janella in Wonderland, Your Heart, My Love and Crazy Little Thing Called Love which is overloaded with many commercials, so that TV productions can have a fighting chance against imported soaps topbilling the characters. It starred the network's primetime drama princess Cristine Reyes (Nam) and primetime prince Jake Cuenca (Shone). They also worked in the movie When the Love is Gone in 2013. Another actress added to the cast is Maricar Reyes whom she had with Reyes and Cuenca. Crazy Little Thing Called Love is on at 10 p.m. on weeknights on IBC. Directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng and Monti Parungao, a romantic dramedy series among those were added are young IBC talents and superstars. Boosting the powerful impressive cast like Maricar Reyes, Vandolph Quizon, Cogie Domingo, Say Alonzo, John Wayne Sace, Joanna Morales, Paul Jake Castillo, Nicole Usiuseng, Joe Vargas, Rebecca Chiongbian, Biboy Ramirez, Anna Luna and MJ Cayabyab with a special participation of Olyn Membian. Based on the Kantar Media last Monday (April 7), Crazy Little Thing Called Love like to watch our local drama series showing the No.1 spot with garnering a 25.4% audience share for the national TV ratings, it continues to beaten its rivals like Aquino and Abuna Tonight and The Tim Yap Show.